


Perceptions

by Stars_in_her_tea



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, apologies in advance, cheesy as hell sorry, probably riddled with typos and grammatical errors, the ending's kind of meh but just refer to the whole "writing at 2 am" thing, the result of me writing at 2 am when I'm bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_in_her_tea/pseuds/Stars_in_her_tea
Summary: A discussion between Fate and Coincidence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is essentially a longer than average drabble (which I guess technically has to be 100 words). It's based on the picture of fate and coincidence (I don't know the artist, apologies; just look up "fate and coincidence" on Images and you'll know the picture I'm talking about. I also based some of the dialogue off Infinite's Zero. Anyways, I wanted to have something to upload for the new year (it's 1 am where I am but oh well) so here you go. Hopefully, I'll be able to have something finished fairly soon. With that said, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S.  
> To everyone waiting for the next chapter of the B.A.P fic, I apologize; holiday break made me really lazy and my attention has been a bit preoccupied with other stories, but I'll do my best to work on the chapter, if not update the fic itself. Writer's block is an evil thing.

"Hey, Coincidence, you're always aware of statistics and the probability of events right?" Coincidence simply sighed knowing that Fate's question had some sort of ulterior meaning behind it. 

"Yeah, what's your point?" 

"Well, you're one out of 7.4 billion people aren't you?" 

"Correct..." 

"And so am I." She didn't respond at this, opting to signal for him to continue. She knew he had some point he was trying to make and she had no intention of letting him talk in circles. Fate seemed to pick up on her dwindling patience as he opened his mouth to continue, "The odds of us knowing each other, that can't just be by chance." In her traditional fashion, she tried to diffuse the statement with numbers. 

"The odds of Person A meeting Person B is the number of people that Person A meets in their entire life divided by the global population." 

"So the odds were against me, huh? All I'm saying is that us meeting is nothing short of a miracle." She rolled her eyes. There he goes, chasing destiny, believing things are meant to be. 

"What makes you say that? Most people wouldn't put so much stock in their own intuition." 

"Faith I suppose. What drives you then, cynicism?" 

"Mm perhaps. But more than that I think it's the idea that numbers don't lie." She uttered the last few words with extra emphasis hoping to drive her point home. Fate seemed to catch none of it or he simply didn't care. Sensing that he didn't intend on responding, "Why do you choose to interact with someone with such a different worldview than yours?" He grinned a little at her use of the word "choose". 

"I don't _choose_ to interact with you, I just do. Decisions carry little weight in the grand scheme of things if you ask me. Besides, it seems a bit narcissistic to only interact with people who are just like you." Coincidence ignored the last part instead focusing her retort on the beginning. 

"So you think a decision means nothing? That in the end we're all floating helplessly at the whims of providence?" He simply shrugged. His flippancy continued to frustrate her. "So if you kiss me does that make it an event of chance or one of destiny?" In hindsight that wasn't the best example she could've used as she noticed the boy's Cheshire grin. 

"You're not very subtle about your intent are you?" For once, she couldn't come up with something clever to say, only muttering, "Shut up." Apparently, the message was received as he stayed silent. That was out of character for him. She couldn't muse further as she felt his lips brush against her cheek, causing blood to rush to her face. Her flustered reaction only made him smile more and with one final glance her way, he pushed himself off the park bench. 

"So coincidence," she shot a glare at him, partly for startling her and partly for the hint of smugness in his voice, "what are the odds I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"I can't say," if her response caught him off guard he was doing a good job of hiding it, "but who knows? Maybe destiny is on your side with this too?" He grinned for the umpteenth time that afternoon before turning to walk away, making sure he was out of earshot before he whispered to himself, "It's a date."


End file.
